Best Friend Changing
by Bethypie1998
Summary: Elena and Stefan are best friends but what happens when his old friend comes to town and he starts acting different. Give it a shot :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a story about Stelena. I'm not that great at keeping stories going so if anybody has any ideas about how I can continue with this let me know.**

**Enjoy ;)**

"Elena, Jeremy you need to get up! Stefan will be here in an hour!" Jenna Sommers shouted upstairs.

Stefan Salvatore is Elena Gilberts best friend and is good friends with her younger brother Jeremy Gilbert to. Stefan and Elena have known each other since they were five and now 10 years later they're still best friends.

"Jenna I'm already awake. Now the problem is getting Jer up but don't worry I know how to get him up" Elena told Jenna.

"Ok well I have to go and I won't be home tonight as I have early classes in the morning so I'm staying at the school" Jenna said while coming up to grab her things.

"Ok that's no problem"

"No parties! I mean it!" Jenna stated sternly.

"Can we have a couple of friends over like Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler? Ooh and Matt!" Elena asked sweetly

"Fine as longs as nothing gets out of control" Jenna said as she headed downstairs and out the door.

"It won't, I promise" Elena said as Jenna closed the door

Elena went down stairs to get a glass of water and headed back upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"Jer get up!" Elena shouted

"No" he simply stated

"Fine but you asked for it!" Elena said as she poured the glass of water she was holding over Jeremy's head.

"Aaah why! Why would you do that?!" Jeremy said as he shot up.

"It's the only way to get you up, so come on get up, Stefan will be here soon"

"You mean your boyfriend will be here soon?" Jeremy teased

"Jeremy he is my best friend, always has been and always will be."

"Ok whatever…"

"Jenna is out tonight so I'm inviting a couple of friends over, you cool with that?" Elena asked

"Yeah sure, do you want me to go to the shop after school to get some snacks?"

"Yes please that would be great Jer" Elena said beamingly.

"Okay, you're very cheerful this morning"

"I know I just have a good feeling about today!" Elena said laughing.

"It's good to see you laughing El" Jeremy said almost as happy as his sister.

"You too Jer, anyway I'm going in the shower, won't be long" Elena said going in to the bathroom.

"Yeah as if you won't take long!"

Elena and Jeremy were finally ready and were waiting for Stefan. Elena's phone started to ring, (she knew it was Stefan because he had his own set ringtone on her phone) Stefan was waiting outside in his car.

Stefan was sitting in his car with this blonde girl.

"Em hi Stefan, who's this?" Elena said sitting in the back with Jeremy.

"Elena this is my old friend Rebekah, Rebekah this is my best friend Elena and her younger brother Jeremy".

"Hi nice to meet you!" Elena said sticking her hand out to shake Rebekah's but Rebekah just glared at Elena and then smiled at Jeremy while Elena just sunk back down in her seat.

"So Stefan, you coming to our house tonight? Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt will be coming as well".

"Of course I will, hey Rebekah why don't you come? It will be a great way to get to know everyone" Stefan said inviting her.

"Oh yes that would be great, love".

Before Stefan could say anything Elena cut in.

"So are you two dating now then, you know calling each other love?"

"Elena I never called her love and Rebekah just said that because she is British but not all Brits speak that way, so no we are not dating".

"I'll just shut up then…"

"Hey what's up with you? You were all happy this morning" Jeremy asked Elena.

"Well now I'm not"

Elena knew there was something wrong with Rebekah and she was going to find out.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review **

**Bethypie1998 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been busy but here you go and of course any suggestions are welcome. Review xxx**

When they got to school Elena got out the car and headed off to her class without waiting for Stefan; who was in her homeroom.

"Wonder what her problem is today?" Stefan asked the two.

"I don't know, maybe girl problems?" Rebekah answered.

"Thank you for putting that image in my head…" Jeremy said heading off to class.

Elena was sitting in her class texting Bonnie to hurry up so she could tell her about Rebekah. She saw someone coming through the front door, she thought it was Bonnie but no… it was Rebekah and she was marching right towards her.

"So Elena, you need to stop being so whiny and let Stefan be, it's quite obvious that he doesn't like you so just let me and Stefan be because we are going to be together forever!" Rebekah practically screamed at Elena.

"Nobody lives for ever Rebekah" Elena said ignoring everything else she said.

"We'll see about that..." Rebekah said as she left to go to her classroom.

Elena just ignored her and carried on texting Bonnie when Stefan walked in.

"Hey El, what was up with you this morning?" Stefan said as he kissed her head and sat down next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry Stef, just a bit cranky but I feel a lot better now" Elena said giggling.

"Good, I like it when you're happy!"

The day went on pretty normal, Elena got nothing else from Rebekah and Elena was happy until tonight when Rebekah was coming to the party.

As he said he would Jeremy got some snacks for tonight and Caroline being Caroline decided to come and set it up because you know she's Caroline.

"Caroline you seriously didn't need to come and help it's only a few crisps and drinks".

"I like to organise so let me organise!"

"Sheesh sorry…"

Tyler came with Matt and Bonnie, of course Tyler brought some booze, Elena wasn't sure at first but she gave in pretty much straight away.

About half of an hour later Elena saw Stefan's car pull up to the window and of course Rebekah was with him.

Elena opened the door for them.

"Hey Lena, thanks for inviting me and Bekah!"

"Yeah sure no problem, come on in guys".

"Thank you so much Elena" Rebekah said being _invited _intothe house.

"No problem 'Bekah'."

After a couple of hours everybody but Elena, Rebekah and Stefan were slightly tipsy.

"So Elena?" asked Rebekah

"Yes?"

"Are your parents out for dinner or something?"

Elena just looked down as Jeremy's head shot up.

"Umm Rebekah, Elena and Jeremy's parents died about a year ago…" Stefan said as a few tears slipped from Elena's eyes.

"Oh Elena, I'm so sorry" Rebekah said actually feeling sorry for Elena.

"I-I-It's fine" Elena said getting up to get another drink.

"Elena maybe you shouldn't have another drink" Stefan suggested trying to bring back Elena to sit down.

"No I want another one!" Elena shouted through tears

"Please Elena" Jeremy said with his arms open

Elena went to hug Jeremy as Stefan sat back down.

"Um so yeah, maybe I should go home, hey Care, matt, Bonnie you coming?"

"Yeah sure" they all said together.

"Bye guys, Rebekah do you want a ride home?" Stefan asked

"Oh no it's fine; my brother is coming to pick me up"

"Brother?" Caroline asked just before leaving

"Yes Niklaus, I have four brothers: Nik, Finn, Kol and Elijah.

"Oh ok, bye…" Caroline said thinking about the new boys in town.

After everyone had left except Rebekah Jeremy went up to bed so Elena was just left with Rebekah.

"I'm just going to do the dishes" Elena said heading toward the kitchen

"Ok" Rebekah said following her.

As Elena was doing the washing she cut her hand on a knife and as she did Rebekah speeded towards her.

"Woah what the?" Elena said staggering back

"Shut up! You're going to give me some of your blood and then after you're not going to remember any of it, ok?" Rebekah said simply.

"What are you?" Elena said as she was reaching for the knife.

"I'm a vampire and there is no point in trying to get that knife, it won't work love" Rebekah said as she was moving the hair from Elena's neck.

Just as she was leaning in there was a knock at the door; it was Klaus.

"Ugh you stopped me from having my meal Nik!"

"Many apologies sister but come on you know how impatient I can get" Klaus said waiting at the door.

"I'm coming! Next time Elena…"

Rebekah left with Niklaus not remembering to compel Elena to forget.

**Thanks for reading, please review and remember suggestions are welcome.**

**Bethypie 1998 xxx**


End file.
